Characters who Died and were revived
Note: This list won't say how the characters get resurrected Ant Man *''Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Dr Hank Pym - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Janet Van Dyne ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones Arrow *''Tommy Merlyn - Stabbed by a concrete rabar after the building he was in crumbled as a result of Malcolm Merlyn *''Moira Queen'' - Stabbed by Deathstroke *''Sara Lance/The Canary'' - Shot by Thea after she was drugged by Malcolm Merlyn *''Carter Hall/Hawkman/Prince Khufu'' - Stabbed by Vandal Savage *''Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl/Priestess Chay-ara ''- Stabbed by Vandal Savage *''Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ''- Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''John Diggle/Spartan - Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Laurel Lance/Black Canary - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Felicity Smoak/Overwatch - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Thea Queen/Speedy - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Cisco Ramon - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Caitlin Snow - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *'Damien Darhk '- Stabbed by Green Arrow: Resurrected by Eobard Thawne in LoT *''Quentin Lance ''- Shot by Ricardo Diaz *''Roy Harper/Arnesal - ''Stabbed with an arrow by Thanatos Guild *'Emiko Adachi '- Mortally wounded by Beatrice *Moira Queen (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *'Tommy Merlyn/Dark Archer (Earth-2) '- Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *'Rene Ramirez (Earth-2) '- Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Adrian Chase/The Hood (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Malcolm Merlyn (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Dr Harry Wells (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter Avengers *''Agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson ''- Stabbed by Loki *''Vision ''- Killed when Scarlet Witch destroyed the mind stone *''Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''King T'Challa/Black Panther - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Groot - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Sam Wilson/Falcon - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Mantis - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Drax the Destroyer ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Peter Quill/Star Lord - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Dr Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Peter Parker/Spider Man - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Agent Maria Hill - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *''Agent Nick Fury - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *Lila Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *Laura Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *Cooper Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones *Nathaniel Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the infinity stones Batman *Selina Kyle - Pushed out a window by Max Shreck Beauty and the Beast (2017) *''The Beast ''- Shot by Gaston *Plumette - Died when the Beast was killed and they were doomed to spend eternity as objects *Chip - Died when the Beast was killed and they were doomed to spend eternity as objects *''Mrs Potts - ''Died when the Beast was killed and they were doomed to spend eternity as objects *Chapeau - Died when the Beast was killed and they were doomed to spend eternity as objects *''Cadenza - ''Died when the Beast was killed and they were doomed to spend eternity as objects *''Garderobe ''- Died when the Beast was killed and they were doomed to spend eternity as objects *''Cogsworth - ''Died when the Beast was killed and they were doomed to spend eternity as objects *''Lumiere - ''Died when the Beast was killed and they were doomed to spend eternity as objects Crisis on Infinite Earths *Jason Todd/Robin (Earth-9) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Supergirl) *Hank Hall/Hawk - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Supergirl) *Dick Grayson/Robin - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Supergirl) *Alexander Knox - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Supergirl) *Ray Terrill/The Ray - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Supergirl) *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Supergirl) *''Alura Zor-El - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Died of his wounds while fighting shadow demons *Helena Kyle/The Huntress (Earth-203) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Earth-203) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Cisco Ramon/Vibe - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Iris West-Allen - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Nash Wells/Pariah - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Lyla Michaels/Harbinger - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''John Diggle - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''John Constantine - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Mia Smoak - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Lois Lane (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Ray Palmer/The Atom - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-96) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Lucifer Morningstar (Earth-666) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Clark Kent (Earth-167) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Lois Lane (Earth-167) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Jonah Hex (Earth-18) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Lois Lane (Earth-75) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Beth Kane (Earth-99) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Nia Nal/Dreamer ''- Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Alex Danvers - ''Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 - ''Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Lena Luthor - ''Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *''Kelly Olsen - ''Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) *Luke Fox (Earth-99) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter (Flash) DC Extended Universe *''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman ''- Stabbed by Doomsday *''Steve Trevor - ''Sacrificed himself when he blew up the plane that he was in filled with Mustard Gas Doctor Strange *''Wong ''- Killed during the battle of the Sanctum *''Doctor Strange x12 - ''Killed by Dormammu 12 times Game of Thrones *''Lord Commander Jon Snow - ''Stabbed by 4 different warriors Guardians of the Galaxy *''Groot - ''Killed in the destruction of Ronan's ship Legends of Tomorrow *''Carter Hall/Hawkman/Prince Khufu - ''Stabbed by Vandal Savage *''John Diggle/Spartan - ''Died during the apocalypse *''Quentin Lance - ''Died during the apocalypse *''Laurel Lance/Black Canary - ''Died during the apocalypse *''Thea Queen/Speedy - ''Died during the apocalypse *''Felicity Smoak - ''Died during the apocalypse *'Grant Wilson/Deathstroke '- Died during the apocalypse *''Amaya Jiwe/Vixen ''- Frozen and shattered by Snart *''Ray Palmer/The Atom - ''Stabbed by Eobard Thawne: Only sort of resurrected as his younger self remained alive *''Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm - ''Shot by Malcolm Merlyn: Only sort of resurrected as his younger self remained alive *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave - ''Shot by Snart: Only sort of resurrected as his younger self remained alive *''Nate Heywood/Steel - ''Stabbed by Damien Darhk: Only sort of resurrected as his younger self remained alive *''Rip Hunter - ''Stabbed by Eobard Thawne: Only sort of resurrected as his younger self remained alive *''Sara Lance/White Canary - ''Erased when Doomworld was prevented: Only sort of resurrected as her younger self remained alive *Young Ray Palmer - Shot off-screen by a government agents *'Nora Darhk '- Died when Mallus fully took over his body *''Sara Lance/White Canary - ''Impaled by a unicorn *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave - ''Strangled by the fairy godmother *''Ray Palmer/The Atom - ''Strangled by the fairy godmother *''Nate Heywood/Commander Steel - ''Strangled by the fairy godmother *''Gary Green - ''Dies off-screen by unspecified circumstances *''Hank Heywood - ''Dies off-screen by unspecified circumstances *''Ava Sharpe - ''Dies off-screen by unspecified circumstances *''John Constantine - ''Disintegrated when he sacrifices himself by falling into a portal to Hell *''Nate Heywood/Commander Steel - ''Throat crushed by Neron Jumanji: The Next Level * ''Fridge Johnson/Professor Sheldon Oberon ''- Eaten by a snake * ''Eddie Gilpin/Dr Smolder Bravestone - ''Mauled by an ostrich * ''Spencer Gilpin/Ming Fleetfoot - ''Axe thrown at him by Jurgen the Brutal * ''Eddie Gilpin/Dr Smolder Bravestone ''- Shot by Switchblade's guard with a rocket launcher * ''Milo Walker/Franklin "Mouse" Finbar - ''Shot by Switchblade's guard with a rocket launcher * ''Martha Kaply/Ruby Roundhouse - ''Shot by Switchblade's guard with a rocket launcher * ''Fridge Johnson/Professor Sheldon Oberon - ''Shot by Switchblade's guard with a rocket launcher * ''Spencer Gilpin/Ming Fleetfoot - ''Shot by Switchblade's guard with a rocket launcher * ''Milo Walker/Franklin "Mouse" Finbar ''- Crushed by a boulder * ''Martha Kaply/Ruby Roundhouse ''- Fell off a bridge after being attacked by the monkey things * ''Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough - ''Died twice after being shot by Jurgen the Brutal's trap Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * ''Alex Vreeke/Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough ''- Killed in car/plane crashed twice off-screen * ''Bethany Walker/Professor Sheldon Oberon - ''Eaten by a hippo * ''Martha Kaply/Ruby Roundhouse - ''Shot by one of Van Pelt's men * ''Spencer Gilpin/Dr Smolder Bravestone - ''Pushed off a cliff by Fridge * ''Fridge Johnson/Franklin "Mouse" Finbar - ''Exploded after eating cake * ''Fridge Johnson/Franklin "Mouse" Finbar ''- Trampled by Rhinos * ''Alex Vreeke/Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough - ''Bitten by a mosquito * ''Bethany Walker/Professor Sheldon Oberon - ''Killed when she gave one of her lives to resurrect Alex * ''Spencer Gilpin/Dr Smolder Bravestone - ''Mauled by a Jaguar * ''Martha Kaply/Ruby Roundhouse - ''Bitten by a snake The Matrix *''Neo - ''Shot by Agent Smith Pirates of the Caribbean *''Captain Jack Sparrow - ''Eaten by the Kraken *''Will Turner II - ''Stabbed by Davy Jones Star Trek Reboot *''Captain James Kirk -'' Killed when he went in the compression chamber Star Wars *''Rey Palpatine - ''Mortally wounded by Palpatine Supergirl *Preya Ardeen - Dies in the 31st century as a result of the Bligh *''Mon-El - ''Sacrifices himself when he jumps in the path of Reign's heat vision to protect J'onn J'onzz *''Alura Zor-El - ''Shot by Reign's heat vision *''Samantha Arias - ''Shot by Reign's heat vision *'Otis Graves '- Shot by the Hellgramite with a stinger in revenge for capturing and brainwashing him *'Otis Graves/Metallo '- Blown up by Lex Luthor *'Lex Luthor '- Shot by Lena Luthor The Flash *''Nora Allen - ''Stabbed by Eobard Thawne: Resurrected Temporarily *''Cisco Ramon ''- Stabbed by Eobard Thawne *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash '- Killed when Eddie Thawne aka his ancestor killed himself: Only sort of resurrected as his time remnant stayed alive *''Henry Allen - ''Stabbed by Zoom: Resurrected Temporarily *'Hunter Zolomon/Zoom '- Captured by Time Wraiths and shriveled up *'Edward Clariss/Rival '- Shot in the back by Joe West: Resurrected kind of *''Iris West - ''Stabbed by Savitar *''Ralph Dibny - ''Killed when DeVoe trasnfered his conciousness into him *''Barry Allen/The Flash ''- Struck by Joslyn Jackam with her staff *''Cisco Ramon/Vibe - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Cecile Horton - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Sherloquee Wells - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Iris West-Allen - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *Trevor Shinick - Stabbed by Eobard Thawne *'Mitch Romero '''- Killed off-screen by Ramsay Rosso